Secret Peepings
by The Flower Girl
Summary: A trip back to Seyruun provides tasty information for Amelia.


The princess sat back in her chair. She really was sick of all the paperwork. The Zephilian nobles couldn't make up their minds _and _it was grape-picking season. Soon, she'd have to sit through another Zephilian wine salesman, and those were the worst. They were relentless! She had just leaned back in her high-backed chair when there was ruckus down the hall. Thirty seconds later, a frazzled guard entered the room.

"Your Highness, Miss Inverse and Mr. Gabriev are here."

"What? Now? Oh no!" Amelia exclaimed. Those two really needed to work on timing. They were fine friends-their timing just needed work. She bound together her papers and dropped them in the desk drawer. She had company; she'd deal with the rest later.

* * *

Lina set her pack down on the bed and slid into the nearest chair. Sighing happily, she turned to her blond companion.

"Aaahhh. I think this is going to be a great vacation. I hope Amelia doesn't mind that we've stopped by."

Gourry stretched out on the king size bed his quarters provided. The first time they were in Seillune, he slept on the floor due to his being taller than the bed allowed. When they returned on their next trip, however, the old bed had been replaced with a larger one. A much larger one.

Lina watched the big man doze, and kicked off her boots. Grinning, she crawled up next to him. Brushing his hair away from his ear she whispered: "How about a quickie before Amelia gets here?"

The blond's eyes shot open. Grinning from ear to ear, he turned to face the small woman next to him.

"Yes," he answered back, as he rolled over and subtracted the space between them.

Amelia turned down the hall to where the guests' quarters were. Something was different about the visit this time. The silence that usually accompanied the two after traveling was gone, replaced instead, by cries of passion.

"Oh, gods, keep going! No! Don't ever stop!" she thought she heard Lina lustfully demand.

Surprised, she stood outside the door for a few minutes until the moans subsided. Once it got quiet, she turned the knob, knowing they hardly ever locked the door- when they were awake, and in separate rooms. Having not had to dodge a fireball or any other projectile spells upon entry, she proceeded into the front room where Gourry's bags still remained untouched. From her angle near the couch, she could see through the open door the reflection of her two friends off the dresser mirror. Her brain short-circuited at the sight before her: Gourry, fast asleep, half covered by the cream sheets and Lina, pressed up against him, crimson hair spread behind her, half-asleep half-awake, playing with strands of stray blond hair Gourry moved his head in his sleep.

Turning bright red, Amelia sneaked back out as quietly as she came in. She shouldn't have gone in. She didn't know what she was doing, the old Amelia would never sneak into Gourry's room, or Lina's for that matter. But then again, the old Lina wouldn't have been caught dead doing with Gourry that what she had just been doing a few minutes ago.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Amelia staggered in disbelief down the hall.

* * *

Dinner was interesting. Amelia pushed food around on her plate, staring into space while Gourry and Lina fought over the last piece of chicken. It appeared nothing had changed with those two.

Prince Phil excused himself, some royal business he said he had to attend to. It was just an excuse, he normally enjoyed talking to the two every time they visited, but he could see something about their visit clearly bothered Amelia, and respecting what little space his daughter already had, left early.

Once the door had closed, Amelia looked up from her mostly-full plate to Lina and Gourry, still fighting over the last piece of chicken.

"How long have you and been sleeping together?" she asked, fist balling up in her napkin.

Lina choked on her wine. The chicken they had previously been fighting over fell to the table with a loud clatter. Her face flushed, and out of habit, she pushed Gourry aside.

"We're not. Why would you say that?" Lina asked, still coughing up wine.

"But Miss Lina, there's no sense in lying-I heard you. I went to go greet you and then I found out you were busy so I left."

The look of shock on Lina's face was a look Amelia had never seen before-a mixture of shock, disgust and offence.

"Come on Gourry, I need to talk to you." Lina grabbed the big man's hand, causing him to knock over his chair as he left the room.

* * *

"She knows!" Lina screeched, once in the privacy of Gourry's room. "She knows."

"What do you think we should do?" Gourry asked, following the pacing redhead.

"That's what I don't know," she said, finally sitting back down. "I mean we can't just expect her to have known. That was part of our reason for coming, wasn't it? But how are we supposed to tell her? Just casually announce over dinner that we won't be needing two rooms any more?"

She realized what she just said, and blushed. She still couldn't get used to the amorous thoughts without blushing. Granted, she and Gourry hadn't been sleeping together for very long, but she had hoped she'd at least gotten over her maidenly blushes by now.

"Is there are reason to lie anymore?" Gourry asked calmly.

"I'm not lying!" she screeched in reply.

"You're not exactly telling the truth either. No matter how you wanted to tell her doesn't matter any more. You already have. I don't think she'd be disappointed."

The sorceress sighed. Out of recent habit the swordsman hugged her from behind. She tried to shrug him off, but he tightened his embrace.

"No."

"Come on Gourry, let me go. I knew it was a bad idea to come here. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. We should just go."

She tried to leave the bed, but Gourry wouldn't let her.

"No. We're not going to keep running from your problems. I won't let you. You told me, you don't think I remember, but I remember you told me the night you let me crawl into bed with you that you were tired of keeping all these feelings inside you. That's why we're here-I thought you wanted to tell Amelia."

"No! I've changed my mind! I want to leave now! Come on Gourry, let me go!"

"No. We'll leave in the morning. It's too late to leave now. Let's just go to sleep."

"I don't _want_ to go to sleep," Lina replied lowly. Gourry couldn't tell if she was tired or wanted something.

She freed herself from his arms and pushed him down on the bed.

"Lina! Hey!" he protested.

She straddled him and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"You don't get to go to sleep until I tell you that you can go to sleep."

She grinned. Gourry returned her grin of seduction with one of his own.

Like clockwork Lina's hand removed her mantle and yellow bandeau from her chest and had already begun to unbutton her tunic. Without the bandeau, Gourry could see her nipples lightly showing through-she was clearly aroused. She slid it off her shoulders, exposing her yellow linen sleeveless undershirt. Forgetting his previous argument, Gourry reached for her, gently ruby her already excited nipples. The redhead above him shifted, allowing him to take more of her gift.

Meanwhile, in the Contemplation Chamber of the Palace of Seyruun, Amelia sat on an overstuffed pillow, sipping champagne and eating fudge while the screen behind the curtain sputtered and lit, its magic being used for the first time in thirty years. The picture before her wasn't as settling as before, but she just couldn't turn her face away, it was so much better than the books she had read. By now, the yellow linen shirt that served as Lina's undershirt had been discarded, gone the way of her tunic. He head was thrown back and her mouth was slightly open-or closed, depending on the twisting.

Gourry lay beneath her, gently pulling at her swollen nipples. She gently moved above him, grinding her pelvis into him. Emitting a small groan, he held her still and rolled over. Being in control now, he wasted no time, knowing Lina would eventually tire of foreplay. Kissing her, he worked on loosing the fastenings on her pants. Having gotten them free, he pushed them off her hips onto the floor. He paused, quickly removing his shirt and pushing his hair behind his ears. Kneeling, he pulled her legs apart. She gasped, surprised. He lowered his head to where her crimson curls receded and she revealed all her splendor. Using a finger to separate her folds, he brought his lips to her opening.

She held her breath.

So did Amelia, in the chamber. She savored her fudge-this was going to be entertaining.

Gently, Gourry rubbed his tongue over the throbbing bud and pushed. Lina hitched in her breath and emitted a squeak.

"Gourry," she panted. "What was that?"

He didn't respond, just rubbed his tongue over that spot again. Seeing how she moved, he grabbed her hips and dove deeper, bearing down into her darkness. He roved her folds, slurping her moisture as she moaned above him.

"I want to FEEL you," she breathed.

He had to go deeper. He didn't dare disappoint her. He felt her hips move and he followed. She opened her legs farther, forgetting her inhibitions and felt him slide into her.

She had never felt anything like it before. Who knew a tongue could feel so GOOD? Snaking her hand down, she grabbed a fist full of blond hair and pushed as hard as she could. Gourry grunted, but kept going; he soon got an ear-piercing scream for his efforts as Lina's firs climax wracked her body. The redhead convulsed, knees knocking together, coming again. Gourry stopped for air, pausing to look up at her.

"You better finish this," she pleaded breathlessly, trying to pull him off his knees.

She paused, thinking a moment. She pulled her legs together and rolled on her side.

"Get on the bed."

"But Lina…"

"Get on the bed," she demanded again.

Obeying, Gourry crawled on the bed. He hadn't even laid down fully and Lina had already removed him from the constricting prison that was his pants.

"Well, I see you are already ready," she said, voice low. "Maybe I don't need to _do_ anything."

She winked.

Gourry pulled her forward, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Lina, if you want me, take me."

Lina smirked and moved lower, resting on her knees for a moment. She slid down, feeling him slide inside her.

Amelia's heart stopped. Her fudge nearly forced its way back up. She suddenly felt dirty, sitting a secret room, watching her two friends make love in a borrowed bed. She tried to turn away, she shouldn't watch. It was so wrong, but it was addicting! Turning quickly, she went to the window and closed the thick curtains around her. She would watch no more.

She had just focused on the garden outside her window when her attention was brought back to the screen. She didn't want to look, she told herself she wouldn't. She closed one eye and squinted.

Lina pulled Gourry up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned as he slid deeper inside her. She tightened her legs around him, emitting a low hum. She hadn't yet tried this position, but she liked it! She kept hitting that spot _over_ and _over _and _over_! He pushed himself deeper, wanting to feel more. She spread her legs and he pushed deeper.

Her world exploded just then. She threw her head back, teasing his knees with her hair tips. Her whole body hook and she tightened her legs around him.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned, low and guttural. Yes, very soon now she would reach it and it would all be over.

"Lina?" Gourry asked beneath her, eyes glazed over, concentrating on a spot just above her head. "Lina? I'm going to come soon."

She pushed, forcing him as far as he could go.

"Good."

He grunted, holding it back. He couldn't, not anymore, she just felt _so_ good.

"Come for me," he heard Lina whisper.

"Come for me!" she demanded.

"I can't. Not until you do," he protested.

"Do it or you'll be sleeping alone for the next month," she threatened.

He exploded, a side effect of depriving himself of lusty deeds for the last few days. He climaxed violently, pinning Lina to the bed while she screamed his mangled name.

Amelia choked on her fudge, rapidly trying to remember the vision spell to alert Zelgadiss and bring him back to Seyruun. There were a few things she had to find out for herself.

The chamber would prove more useful than originally intended, Amelia thought, smirking.

_~The idea for the Contemplation Chamber is not mine. I borrowed it from Mynuet's "Contemplation", in which a secret room is revealed-opening into a hot springs bath. I just modified the idea to view any room.~_


End file.
